


Camping and Other Activities

by mrvanillamilkshake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Camping AU, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, it's gonna get v fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvanillamilkshake/pseuds/mrvanillamilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!au where Peggy and Angie are camp counselors. </p>
<p>or the one where peggy and angie are very gay for each other, except it's at camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping and Other Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prolouge. Mostly a way for me to get some of the characters down before I start any of the actual chapters. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it!

Peggy looked around the small cabin, which was mostly occupied by five bunkbeds, herself, and her and someone else's luggage. She smiled contently to herself from the nostalgia she felt within the cabin room. Every summer it had been a tradition for her to come down to Camp Stark and camp for eight weeks, at the most. Her home for those eight weeks was this campground, where she had made some of the fondest and nuttiest memories. Now, finally too old to be an actual camper, she decided to sign up as a counsellor. 

Knock, Knock, Knock 

A rapping at the door knocked Peggy from her memories. She cleared her throat, and turned around to face whoever was at the door. “Hello?”

“Pegs!” The person at the door exclaimed, and his sad excuse for a moustache followed the ends of his lips, curling into a smile.

“Oh, hello, Howard,” Peggy greeted, smiling back at him. “Everything all right?”

“Chipper! I was stopping by to tell you that there’ll be a brief meeting at the mess hall in about 5.”

Peggy nodded her head, “Alright. I’ll meet you there.” Howard gave her a double thumbs up before turning around and walking away from her cabin. She watched him walk over to the next one to tell the rest of the counselors about the meeting.

Howard was definitely something else, Peggy thought. For one, she’s surprised he’s even managing the camp, despite it being a family business and all. Because from what Peggy can recall from all the years she’s known him, Howard is not one for children in the least. And that campgrounds weren’t really his scene anymore since he grew up.

Shrugging to herself, Peggy shook away her thoughts, deciding it was about time she left to go to the mess hall so she wouldn’t miss the meeting. 

 

* 

 

Peggy reached the mess hall just in time, right before the meeting began. One of the dining tables at the far end of the mess hall was occupied by the other camp counselors, so Peggy made her way over to group.

"This spot taken?" Peggy asked, pointing down at the open space next to a girl with bleach blonde hair that was tied back into a French braid.

The other girl looked up at Peggy, and grinned. "Nope, make yourself comfortable. I'm Collen."

Peggy took the spot next to Colleen, and smiled at the other girl. "I'm Peggy, nice to meet you."

Before either of the two could dissolve into any further conversation, Howard Stark entered the mess hall and made his way over to the group. 

"Alright, gang," he began, clapping his hands together to gather everyone's attention. "Welcome to Camp Stark! For the next eight weeks, two counselors will be in charge of eight campers. The campers will arrive tomorrow around noon, and the evening activities start tomorrow once the kids get settled in. And here - " Howard gestured to the activity guides in his hands and passed them around to each of the counselors. "Will explain what each day consists of from breakfast, morning activities, lunch and curfew. Any questions?" 

Peggy took a look at the guide, skimming over the rules, activities and everything else as Howard answered any last minute questions.

"Hey, Peggy, looks like you're rooming with Angie!" Colleen said, pointing at the page that listed names of who was rooming together. A girl that was seated on the other side Colleen leaned back so she could get a better view of Peggy. 

"Hey, I'm Angie and you must be Peggy!" She said cheerily.

Peggy nodded. "The one and only."

"Say, you're English, are you?" Angie quirked up her eyebrows in awe. 

"I'd be a terrible liar if I say I wasn't, but yeah, I am. I live in the States as of now, but I grew up in London."

"What caused you to ever want to move out here?" Angie furrowed her brow together, trying to figure out why someone like Peggy would want to move all the way out here. It was beyond Angie, really.

Peggy shrugged, "Mostly work related reasons. But it's okay here, still get homesick sometimes, though."

Before Angie could ask any further questions, Howard cut in - "That should be it for now. If anyone has any further questions, find me, or come here in the mess hall and ask Jarvis. He should be in here most of the time." The man who was sitting next to Howard, waved his fingers. "Dinner will be at nine tonight, so go explore around the campground until then. That should be everything, meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood up from there spots, and started to exit the mess hall.

"So, English," Angie came up behind Peggy, looping her arm through Peggy's. "Let's take a walk around camp, and you can tell me more of what it's like across the pond." 

Peggy grinned, and she could tell already that this summer was going to be the best, and it had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment telling me what you think! :)


End file.
